


Good Vibrations

by longleggedgit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong buys a vibrator for Youngbae. Youngbae is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, this is pretty much just shameless PWP and I have no apologies. Thanks as always to reallycorking for never complaining about reading over my porn!

"Do you like it?" Jiyong asks, eagerly enough that Youngbae has to work very hard to keep his expression neutral.

"It's—" he starts, then stops and frowns.

"It's a vibrator," Jiyong offers helpfully.

"I know what it is," Youngbae says. He turns the red silicon over in his hands, embarrassed by his inability to control his blush while Jiyong grins at him like a crocodile. "But—why did you get it? We already. . . ." He trails off, helpless. 

Jiyong leans in and presses his smile to Youngbae's neck, closing a hand over Youngbae's—and the vibrator—and nipping at his pulse. "They're not just for girls," he says.

This is news to Youngbae. He shivers as Jiyong shifts closer, straddling Youngbae's lap, sucking at his jaw.

"But what do you want to do with it?" Youngbae finally asks. He's getting better at not being humiliated by this sort of thing, but his face is still burning.

"I'll show you." Jiyong breathes hot into his ear, and just like that, Youngbae is flat on his back and Jiyong is on top of him, plucking the vibrator from his hands.

"Jiyong. . . ." 

It's all the protest Youngbae can manage, and to be honest it feels like nothing more than a formality at this point. Jiyong always gets his way, especially when they're like this: dicks already hard in their pants, Jiyong wriggly and eager to rid himself of his shirt, Youngbae's hands moving on instinct to grip Jiyong's hips. Youngbae moans like a slut when Jiyong grinds his ass down against his dick, and he can't even work up the energy to feel resentful of the smug look it earns him.

"Where's the lube?" Jiyong works fingers under Youngbae's tank top and pushes it up, bending low to mouth at Youngbae's nipples, which always makes his brain go dead.

"Uhh," Youngbae says, twisting a little. 

"Hmm?" Jiyong bites one nipple, impatient, and Youngbae's head jerks off the pillow.

"Fuck! Bedside table, Jesus." 

Jiyong is laughing when he leans over to rifle through the drawer—and where else would someone keep the lube, honestly—but Youngbae is too turned on to work up any real annoyance. His heart starts to beat a little faster as Jiyong settles back on Youngbae's hips, unscrewing the cap with his teeth and immediately coating two fingers. 

"Take your pants off." Jiyong's words are muffled by the cap, which he spits onto the floor a moment later, but Youngbae still obeys immediately. He gives his hips a little jerk and Jiyong rises to allow him some room, lifting an amused eyebrow at the haste with which Youngbae undoes his fly and pulls both jeans and briefs down and off. 

This is exactly the kind of thing that Youngbae once found so mortifying he could barely stumble through sex with Jiyong—his cock is hard, leaking and utterly exposed, and Jiyong stares unashamedly, like he's dying for it. But the thing is, Youngbae is the one dying for it. Jiyong loves getting fucked, but Youngbae loves it too; so much that sometimes it feels like it's all he ever thinks about anymore, all the different ways and places Jiyong could be fucking him at any given moment.

"Move." Jiyong forces a knee between Youngbae's thighs, nudging them apart, and Youngbae spreads easily. He can remember a time when Jiyong would have to work on him for an hour or more, kissing and teasing and begging, to get to this point. Now, with Jiyong's fingers sliding into him without hesitation and Jiyong's mouth sucking a bruise into his neck, Youngbae wonders how he was ever so stupid.

"Fuck." Youngbae lifts his hips again as Jiyong starts to finger-fuck him, quick and hard, almost sloppy. He's almost forgotten about the vibrator until he hears it humming on. His eyes snap open.

It's bigger than Youngbae feels entirely comfortable with, but he can't deny how enticing it looks in Jiyong's free hand, pairing nicely with his wild eyes. Jiyong tosses sweaty bangs away from his face and starts to trail the vibrator along Youngbae's inner thigh, up and down, slow and deliberate. He never stops watching Youngbae's face, so Youngbae lets his reactions show because he knows that's what Jiyong likes. When the vibrator gets close to Youngbae's ass, he bites his lip and shifts. When it gets nearer to his knee again, he exhales shakily. 

"God," Jiyong says appreciatively, fingers faltering in Youngbae's ass. "I love it when you're a total slut."

Youngbae closes his eyes against his aroused mortification. "Are you going to use that thing or not?" 

Jiyong chuckles, but Youngbae is pleased to note there's a definite tremor to it. He pulls his fingers out without warning, making Youngbae whine even as he slides down, kissing and biting at Youngbae's stomach on the way. 

"Try not to come too fast," Jiyong says, which would piss Youngbae off except it seems like extremely warranted advice just now. Jiyong doesn't waste much time slicking the vibrator up before he pushes it in, making Youngbae writhe, fingers twisting in the bedsheets.

"Oh—God, Jiyong," Youngbae pants, arching his back. The vibrator is a little harder and heavier than he was expecting, but it feels good, fucking him slowly while Jiyong kisses his thigh.

"Good?" Jiyong starts to suck a hickey just under Youngbae's knee.

"Yeah," Youngbae says, breathless. Still, he doesn't totally get it. "But—why not just fuck me like normal?"

There's a moment when Jiyong's hand goes still, letting the vibrator rest and just hum inside Youngbae's ass, and Youngbae wonders if he's in trouble. Then Jiyong abandons his thigh, licks a long, slow path up Youngbae's dick, and sucks him down.

Youngbae's heart stutters in his chest. He can't move, can't speak; just lies still as Jiyong starts to fuck him with the vibrator again, harder this time, in the same motion as his mouth bobbing up and down over Youngbae's cock. It only takes a few tries before he hits Youngbae's prostate, and Youngbae can't help the way his hips jerk forward. Luckily, this is one of Jiyong's many talents—he barely even chokes when Youngbae's cock hits the back of his throat.

"Good?" Jiyong asks again, only pulling back long enough to flash a wicked smile up at Youngbae. There's a trail of spit and come still connecting his lips to Youngbae's cock, and Youngbae wonders suddenly if this is how he's going to die.

"Good," Youngbae says, and, in the same rushed breath, "fuck, Jiyong, don't stop—"

Jiyong silences him by wrapping lips around his cock again. Youngbae loves watching Jiyong do this, the way his cheeks hollow and his eyelashes flutter, but he can't keep his eyes open anymore. It's too much and not enough all at once—he feels like he's suffocating, scrabbling at the bed and then at Jiyong's hair, begging in broken, gasped sentences for more, harder, _don't stop._ Jiyong slams the vibrator into him with jarring force even as he sucks him deeper, a reward, maybe, because he loves reducing Youngbae to this and they both know it.

"Ask me for it," Jiyong says, pulling away but still breathing hot around Youngbae's cock, still fucking him nice and hard.

"Please," Youngbae says immediately. He's way too close to be embarrassed.

" _Beg_ ," Jiyong orders. He laps at Youngbae's head, taunting.

"Please," Youngbae says again, his voice absolutely wrecked, reduced to a strained groan. "Please—oh God, fuck, _please_ , Jiyong, let me come."

It's the end for both of them. Jiyong moans, like he's the one whose prostate is being slammed into relentlessly, and sucks Youngbae down just in time for Youngbae to come in his throat. Youngbae can't remember ever feeling this drained or brain-dead after sex; he rolls his hips through the aftershocks and then goes limp, sucking in air greedily as Jiyong crawls up his chest and kisses him with sticky lips. 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my fucking life," Jiyong mumbles against Youngbae's mouth. Youngbae can't answer, but he does give a surprised little " _Ah_ " when Jiyong slides two fingers into his ass and guides the vibrator out. He turns it off and sets it on the bedside table, resting his head on Youngbae's chest with a sigh.

"What—" Youngbae says, once he's reasonably certain he's not going to pass out, "what gave you the idea to do that?"

He can feel Jiyong's smirk against his chest. "I've just been thinking about it for a while."

The idea of Jiyong fantasizing about Youngbae is enough to make him feel dizzy all over again. "You've been thinking about fucking me and giving me a blow job at the same time?"

"Mm. Not exactly." Jiyong sits up and Youngbae blinks, surprised. It's only now, as Jiyong starts unzipping his jeans with deliberate slowness, that Youngbae realizes they never even got Jiyong's pants off.

"I've been thinking about you doing it to me." The clarification hangs in the air between them, but Jiyong doesn't hesitate in sliding his jeans down his hips, letting Youngbae's gaze linger on the wet spot on his underwear before pulling those down as well.

"You are such a bigger slut than me," Youngbae says, but it's not really a complaint. He grabs Jiyong by the hips and forcibly flips him onto his back.

Jiyong lets out a breathy laugh. "As if there was ever any doubt," he agrees. Youngbae decides to count it as his victory anyway.


End file.
